Nosso Sempre
by Mai Pille
Summary: Gritava pelo nome dele como se disso dependesse sua própria vida. Lágrimas dolorosas escorriam por sua face enquanto olhava para os lados em busca de algum sinal, qualquer que fosse.


Ela estava machucada. Seu corpo doía, seus arranhões ardiam cada vez mais. Gotas de sangue escorriam por partes de seu corpo delicado, mas nada disso tinha importância.

Caminhava com dificuldade entre os escombros, chutava madeiras para conseguir passar. Gritava pelo nome dele como se disso dependesse sua própria vida. Lágrimas dolorosas escorriam por sua face enquanto olhava para os lados em busca de algum sinal, qualquer que fosse.

Á medida que o tempo ia passando, o coração da garota de cabelos volumosos e olhos amendoados era tomado pelo desespero. Sentia que seu corpo não seria capaz de continuar por muito tempo. Parou de andar ofegante e encostou-se em uma rocha partida ao meio, enxugando suas lágrimas com as costas das mãos. Olhou ao seu redor mais uma vez. Ela não iria desistir.

Flash Back

- Tenha cuidado, por favor, tenha cuidado! – recomendou a mesma garota de cabelos volumosos, porém, sua aparência era totalmente diferente. Tinha os cabelos bem arrumados em um grande coque. Seu rosto aveludado não estava marcado por lágrimas e machucados, mas seu semblante desesperado era o mesmo. Agarrou-se a um jovem de cabelos pretos e revoltos, e mirou os olhos incrivelmente verdes que o mesmo possuía. – Esteja comigo Harry

O garoto não respondeu de imediato, escorregou a ponta dos dedos delicadamente pela face da amiga, e esta não pode evitar que uma lágrima rolasse de seus olhos.

-Eu estou sempre com você. Lembre-se que eu estarei com você sempre que desejar. Olhe para o reflexo da água, sinta a brisa bater em seus cabelos, sinta o odor suave e quase imperceptível do orvalho e lembre-se de mim Mione, não importa o que aconteça, lembre-se mim que eu lembrarei de você. - Harry sorriu docemente e a abraçou pela última vez – Pra sempre.

Fim do Flash Back

E esta foi a última fez que Hermione Granger sentiu o toque macio do melhor amigo em sua face. O calor do seu abraço e a profundidade do seu olhar.

Hermione saiu ferida da guerra. Todos os sobreviventes foram levados ao campo de concentração da Ordem da Fênix. Os melhores medi-bruxos da Grã Bretanha aguardavam pelos feridos lá, e a garota foi levada juntamente com os demais em direção ao lugar. Ela havia recebido a noticia de que Harry havia derrotado o Lord das Trevas no final do confronto, e as tropas de busca do ministério não conseguiram localizar o corpo do rapaz. Não hesitou um segundo sequer a se livrar dos medi-bruxos e sair correndo em busca do amigo, ele não poderia estar morto, ele não estava morto, ele tinha prometido.

Levantou-se da pedra com dificuldade. Mais lágrimas rolavam por sua face cansada. Hermione continuou a caminhar. Caminhava apressada, para qualquer lugar onde pudesse encontrá-lo, onde pudesse senti-lo perto de si novamente.

Ele era a coisa mais importante e valiosa que possuía, seu melhor amigo, seu porto seguro, seu amor.

Perdê-lo, significaria perder uma parte de si, perder sua vontade de viver, sua alegria e sua esperança. Era quase insuportável passar um dia sem ele, quiçá uma vida inteira.

Andou por mais alguns minutos, atenta a qualquer sinal que parecia não vir nunca. Seus ferimentos pareciam doer mais a cada passo que dava, e o vermelho vivo de seu sangue parecia tomar conta de suas vestes rasgadas.

Indignou-se ao perceber que a tropa de busca do ministério parecia ter desistido de achá-lo, vivo ou morto. A verdade é que para eles tudo tinha acabado. Voldemort estava morto, e aquele que o derrotou não fizera mais que sua obrigação como o escolhido, e agora deveria se encontrar a sete palmos abaixo da terra. Harry não tinha mais importância para muitos, mas era fundamental para ela. Desistir estava fora de cogitação, iria encontrá-lo e trazê-lo de volta, de volta para ela e de volta para a vida. Hermione sentiu uma leve brisa bater em seus cabelos e esvoaçá-los, uma sensação agradável tomou conta de seu corpo por um breve momento, onde lembranças de Harry pairavam claramente em sua mente. Fechou os olhos, esquecendo-se por um momento, do ambiente horrível e destruído em que se encontrava, concentrando-se apenas nas lembranças que lhe vinham à mente. De olhos fechados e braços encolhidos contra o corpo, ela deu alguns passos seguros e decididos, a brisa fazia suas vestes se descolarem de seu corpo, fazia com que um arrepio lhe passasse pela espinha como um choque elétrico, fazia com que seus lábios ficassem levemente ressecados e seu coração acelerasse. A agradável brisa passou, fazendo Hermione abrir os olhos lacrimejados tristemente.

Olhou ao redor novamente, não encontrando Harry. Um vento de desesperança pareceu perpassar cada célula de seu corpo, e a menina ao longe, avistou uma fenda.

Encaminhou-se até lá, chutando pedaços de madeiras e pulando por cima de rochas com dificuldade. Aproximou-se, e passou pela fenda habilmente.

Um lugar lindo, parecido com um paraíso intocado pela guerra que se passara logo ao lado.

Hermione suspirou ao colocar os pés no gramado, aliviada por ter saído daquele lugar amaldiçoado.

Não sabia ao certo, como um lugar tão bonito poderia ter resistido a tudo que se passou por ali, separado apenas por uma fenda. Ela não entendia como lá não havia corpos ou sangue, coisas quebradas e dor no ar.

Talvez ele estivesse ali, talvez ela pudesse encontrá-lo finalmente, talvez seu coração tivesse um pouco de sossego.

Caminhou pelo gramado atenta, porém imensamente esperançosa. Abaixou a cabeça por alguns segundos e parou de andar, e então ela pode sentir. Ela pode sentir aquele cheiro, aquele cheiro sublime e que só eles saberiam reconhecer. Cheiro de orvalho, discreto e sutil, praticamente imperceptível para muitos.

Andou por mais alguns minutos, sentindo-se revigorar. O desespero há muito, havia se esvaído, dando lugar há esperança. Hermione avistou um lago, não deveria ser muito fundo e também não era muito grande, mas parecia puro e intocado. Ajoelhou-se na margem, de modo a encostar a mão na água. A brisa novamente voltou a bater em seus cabelos, de um jeito incrivelmente agradável. A morena deliciava-se com aquele cheiro, mirando seu reflexo estremecido no lago.

Uma lágrima solitária rolou em sua face, uma lágrima solitária e dolorosa, que parecia fazer um rastro de fogo por onde escorria. Hermione se sentou no gramado, à margem do lago.

Seus cabelos esvoaçavam, e a garota se permitiu chorar, chorar pela dor que sentia em seu peito, chorar por Harry. Seu coração estava sendo dilacerado aos poucos, a vida que tanto prezava estava se esvaindo de seu corpo, sua alma ficava cada vez mais negra sem ele.

De repente, aquele pedacinho do paraíso pareceu perder a graça, a beleza e a cor. Tudo perdeu a vida para Hermione, nada fazia sentido sem Harry, nada.

Cobriu os rostos com as mãos, e chorou alto por longos e dolorosos minutos. Suas lágrimas pareciam não cessar nunca, tamanha dor e desespero. Sentia-se desnorteada, sem rumo, sem nada.

Levantou os olhos para o lago, para fitar novamente seu reflexo decadente na água, mas não foi a sua figura que Hermione viu refletida.

Sobressaltou-se e seus olhos marejaram novamente ao distinguir a imagem de Harry nas águas calmas do lago. Sorriu, a felicidade transbordava em seu olhar, seu coração pareceu começar a bater novamente.

Afobada, Hermione se virou e lá estava ele.

Harry Potter, o escolhido. Tinha os cabelos revoltos caídos nos olhos verdes, segurava seus óculos quebrados em uma mão, encontrava-se de pé com dificuldade, suas feridas eram visíveis e aparentemente profundas. Mesmo assim, ele conseguiu sorrir ao vê-la.

Hermione colocou a mão na boca, ficou parada ali, apenas o contemplando, não contendo as lágrimas. A morena enlaçou o pescoço do amigo com cuidado, aproximou-se lentamente, mal acreditando que o teria de volta, e descansou sua cabeça em seu ombro o abraçando com todo o carinho que possuía, demonstrando o quanto ele era essencial a ela. Demonstrando o quanto sofrera, o quanto chorara e o quanto lutara por ele, o quanto sua alma gritava por ele, e seu coração o queria por perto para sempre.

- Eu prometi a você – ele sorriu fracamente, e passou suas mão pelos cabelos de Hermione, amorosamente. – Para sempre.

- Para sempre nós dois, Harry – e dizendo isso, Hermione entrelaçou sua mão com a de Harry, e os dois recomeçaram a caminhar, juntos em busca do sempre.


End file.
